


First drinking night

by kurenohikari



Series: Gajeel and Levy's drabbles [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Hurt Levy, Jealous Gajeel, Possessive Gajeel, a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy is doesn't know what to do when she discovers that her feeling towards her iron friend are deeper than a slightly crush. What will happen when her good drunkard friend and another mage dragges her into a drinking competition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First drinking night

"How could i let myself believe that he had any feelings towards me?!" scolded herself Levy Mc Garden while she was walking through the streets of Mangolia. She had just heard Gajeel talking with Lily about, that he would never date a weak woman... and she was weak-Ah- she sighed frustrated- What should i do?- she knew that she started having feelings for the iron dragon slayer ever since he offered himself to be her partner for the S-class test... but discovered that they were deeper than a normal crush... she wouldn't say  _love_  cause it's a strong word... but maybe a  _really like him_.

-What do you think about drinking?- a gave voice asked from behind her.

-Baka Levy never drinks!- she heard a very familiar female voice scolding the other one.

-So she had never consummate alcohol?!- exclaimed the male voice- That is horrible! Don't worry i'm gonna fix this awful problem- she felt two strong arms throwing me over a shoulder and started running away with her "Why does every man that i meet carry me as a sack of potatoes?", the solid script mage asked herself annoyed- We are here!- the man put her down, giving her the opportunity to see who was her kidnapper- Hi i'm Bacchus Du.

The blue haired woman's eyes opened as wide as a owl, she knew that he was well known for being a pervert- Don't worry Levy, i'm not leaving you alone with this shit- there it goes the familiar voice again.

-Cana!- exclaimed the petite mage- What are you doing here?

-I was going to have a drinking contest with this bastard when we heard you murmuring something about not knowing what to do- Levy couldn't feel more embarrassed- And this baka decided to bring you to drink with us- she hit him.

-Ita! If it's her first time, it's better to start wild- Bacchus only grinned- So your name is Levy?

-Levy Mc Garden- the solid script mage extended her hand and the palm mage shook it- Nice to meet you, and i would love to drink with both of you- she thought that it will help her to forget about Gajeel- Although i won't be as good as you two.

-It doesn't matter... what do you think about making a bet?- Bacchus started to smirk evilly- If i win, i'll have you both in my bed... nude. Also, the losers pay the drinks.

-You pervert!- shouted Cana- Well if i win i'll have you both as a servant for a completely month!- the card mage suddenly realized something- Levy if you don't want to it's ok, i know that you are virgin.

-No, Cana i accepted so i won't back off- Levy said determined- If i win... mmm... i know! If i win each one of you will give me one hundred thousand jewels- both of the drunkard's jaws dropped- What? There is no way i'll win and if i do, something that won't happen, i'll get to pay two months of my rent at Fairy Hills- she told them, as if it was the most common thing.

-Wild- Bacchus whispered- You are a wild thing, i like you! I really will have fun having sex with you.

-Bastard!- the palm mage received another punch on his head from the card mage- But he is right on something, you are really wild. I had never seen that kind of attitude in you... i like it- with that said Cana dragged Levy inside the bar with Bacchus following them from behind, meanwhile "In what did i get myself into?" the blue haired woman was asking herself.

-Why did we need to get out so early?- a completely drunk man complied.

-Because you kept on staring at that girl's butt!- exclaimed in disbelief his girlfriend.

-No, i didn't- he argued back- I was just contemplating how good is she at handling alcohol. Who would imagine that with her innocent smile, blue locks and petite body she could drink like that?- this comment perked the attention of an iron dragon slayer and his partner while they were passing by.

-They couldn't be talking about her? Could they?- whispered/asked Phanterlily to his friend.

-No, it's impossible!- Gajeel answered- She never drinks.

-Yeah, well in that you are right- the girlfriend concurred- But really betting her virginity in a drinking contest?

"Betting her virginity? now i'm was sure that it isn't Shrimp cause she would never do that... wouldn't she?" thought worriedly the iron mage. Only imagining HIS Shorty being with another man, made his blood boil in rage. He had began, even if he didn't want to admit it, to have feelings for the petite blue haired mage. She was kind, has an heart of gold, forgives everything, so damn intelligent, strong and gorgeous. What else could i expect? However, his stubborn personality didn't let him see that he didn't only  _like_  her but _really like her_.

-I must admit, that Levy chick rocks!- the last comment of the drunk man made something snap inside of Gajeel.

-Where is she?!- the iron mage growled at the man while grabbing the neck of his t-shirt. "Why are you throwing yourself to another man like that?" thought sadly the dragon slayer, "YOU ARE MINE!" this time his dragon instincts were the ones reacting.

-I in C Casino b bar i it's d down t the r road- stuttered the man's girlfriend. As soon as the words left her mouth, Gajeel dashed to where his Shrimp was but stopped still at the scene in front of him. All the costumers were surrounding a table in which Cana was sleeping, completely drunk, also Levy and Bacchus drinking from a vodka bottle as if it was water "Is that even humanly possible?" thought the iron mage, sweat dropping.

-Ah!- the solid script and palm mage exclaimed shaking their head from all the alcohol that they had just consumed, they had just emptied the bottle all at once.

Levy's vision began to cloud, sleep almost claimed her but she slapped herself to keep her awake. She couldn't lose, not for the sake of Cana or her virginity- Not bad you are Wild! If you could handle alcohol like that in your first night drinking, i cannot imagine what you can do when you get costumed to it- "First night drinking?" exclaimed amazed Gajeel in his head, completely forgetting what he had came for- I would really enjoy your company tonight- the iron mage was really pissed off after seeing the pervert smile the palm mage just flashed Levy... but felt hurt and heart broken when she flashed a sexy smile to Bacchus and leaned forwards almost kissing him- Mmmm... so you want to start now?

Gajeel's heart missed a beat when his Shrimp's smile grew larger- Not even in your dreams. The only man i'll let take my virginity is Gajeel- she said in a sensual tone which made the iron dragon slayer's heart beat as fast as if he had just ran a marathon "M me? Does she even know what she is saying? Or that i'm here?" he asked himself in disbelief.

-Oh! So the shy girl knows how to flirt?- Bacchus scoffed- And now you have the confidence of winning?

-It's my first night drinking and i drank Cana under the table- Levy exclaimed throwing her hands in the air as a dramatic effect- If i could do that, i'm able to win against you!

-Jajajaja!- the palm mage laughed hard throwing his head backwards. He was having fun... a lot of fun actually- So who is this guy Gajeel? Your boyfriend?

-Na just a bastard- answered indolently Levy, making the pain in Gajeel's heart return- A bastard that pined me to a tree, a bastard that treats me as a child and always makes fun of me, a bastard that is sweet if he wants to, a bastard that confuses the heck out of me, a bastard that is always there to protect me, a bastard that i hate so much and... and... and he is the fucking bastard that stole my heart!- everyone was silent at the confession of the petite woman, they had grown fond of her since the first moment they met her... something strange, but who wouldn't? She is an angel! So when they heard her confession they grew very angry, even the palm mage was it too. Although the only one who wasn't angry was not less than Gajeel Redfox, he was stunned, happy and confused all at the same time "She loves me?" he kept repeating the same thing over and over again in his head not believing it- But this is not about my feelings, this is about our drinking competition. Gregory! Give us something strong so we can finish with this right now- the barman handed both of them a strong cocktail, Bacchus drank it all at once while Levy took it in sips. After a few minutes of staring and nervousness from part of the expectorates... specially from the iron mage and the black exceed, the palm mage fell from the chair drifted into a deep sleep- Yahoo! I won!- the petite mage jumped on the table and started to dance- I won, i won, i won, i... wo...- she couldn't handle it anymore and fainted from so much alcohol.

She was gonna hit the floor when two strong arms grabbed her and carried her princess style- Lily it's time to leave!- the man said and left the bar.

-What are you going do?- asked the exceed to his friend while he was flying next to him.

-I don't know what you are talking about- was the dragon slayer's answer.

-If that's so, why don't you leave her with Bacchus so they can have fun tonight?- teased Phanterlily.

-Because she is MINE!- barked Gajeel, tightening the grip on his Shrimp. The thought of losing her made his heart shatter into a million pieces, in that moment he knew that he loved her.

-Argh!- growled the solid script mage while waking up "What happened?... now i remember... i had a drinking competition with Cana and Bacchus... and i... won... i'll need to ask them for the money they owe me", she tried to get off the bed when she felt to arms locked around her waist and a hard chest pressed against her back. Levy was confused, she looked around the room and noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom "Did someone take advantage of me?" she asked herself fearfully. The blue haired woman titled her head, so she could see her rapist but froze when she saw the so familiar pierced face of Gajeel "What is Gajeel doing here? And why are we both in bed?" she felt a blush creeping on her face.

Levy tried to break free from his embrace but only received a growl- Stay still Shrimp!- he demanded and started to nibble her neck, she couldn't stop herself from letting a low moan escape from her mouth- Gihi! So i'm a bastard eh?- the solid script mage reformulated her thought from yesterday, now she couldn't be more embarrassed. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry "Why did i accept the drinking competition? Now he knows how i feel, he surely doesn't love me back... after all i'm a weak mage"- Wow! Shrimp why are you crying?- Gajeel asked concerned.

-B because you don't like me back- she whined. She didn't care if he made fun of her, she needed to say it out loud.

"She is crying because of that?... Silly Shorty" for the first time in history Gajeel Redfox smiled, not a scary and murderous smile but a sweet and caring one- You are right as always Shrimp- she drastically turned around and watched him with wide eyes "How can he be so cheeky?!" she thought- I don't like you- he continued talking calmly and when he noticed that she was going start crying again, he chuckle and kissed her slowly and sensually. Levy was melting in his touch, as she was asking herself if it was a dream or not "He is such a good kisser!". When they broke apart, he pressed his forehead against hers- The truth is that i love you- he confessed with eyes full of passion, lust and love.

-G Gajeel- she whispered, her heart couldn't be beating any faster than this- I i love you too.

-Gihi! I know that and a hole bar too- he grinned down at her when she slapped his arm playfully.


End file.
